The recognition of factors that define patient subgroups having increased risk for the occurrence of various diseases or medical outcomes, as well as the identification of individuals who potentially belong to such subgroups, is becoming increasingly important in diagnostic medicine. This is especially true as patient management involves individualized approaches that consider genetic and environmental risk factors on a case by case basis.
Cardiovascular disease is a leading cause of death in developed countries. Because of its prevalence, identifying certain risk factors which increase the incidence of cardiovascular disease are considered to be especially useful in terms of designing therapies and other approaches to reducing the incidence of coronary events, or for improving outcomes after such an event has occurred. For example, it has long been known that the development of atherosclerotic plaque, if left untended, will typically lead to myocardial infarction (MI). It is also becoming increasingly clear that inflammation is a significant factor in development of atherosclerosis.
Two recent studies report beneficial effects on cardiovascular disease (CVD) risk of statin-induced reductions in C-reactive protein (CRP) levels that were independent of concomitant reductions in levels of atherogenic lipoproteins (Ridker et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 352: 20-28, 2005; Nissen et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 352: 29-38, 2005). These studies are part of an evolving literature demonstrating importance of inflammatory processes in atherogenesis, an area where lipoprotein-associated CVD risk has already been well established.